The Hidden Past
by Blackberry14
Summary: Read profile for summary. AN: PG13 for Inuyashas' potty mouth. (Complete)
1. Kagome Kidnapped

Blackberry14- Hi, here is my second fanfiction story. I really like this story and I hope you guys have a happy readings.  
  
Inuyasha- Her second fic is going to suck. Just like the first.  
  
Kagome- Stop being such a jerk. I liked her first one!  
  
Inuyasha- I didn't. She made me see you naked!  
  
Kagome- Well my favorite part is when I got to say sit.  
  
Inuyasha- 'lands on the ground'.  
  
Kagome- Oh, sorry Inuyasha.  
  
Blackberry14- Nobody whats to read you guys arguing! Lets get on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer- Me don't own Inuyasha. So you don't sue, damnit!  
  
We all walked down the narrow path as we hit a fork in the road.   
  
"So what do we do now?" asked the little kitsune as he strugged to catch up with the group.   
  
"We will have to think for a plan for a while," insisted the monk.   
  
"Okay and while we are waiting, me and Kagome will search for food," the demon exterminator said as she reached for Kagomes' hand.   
  
"Be right back guys," Kagome yelled as they went hidden into the forest.   
  
"Well, I suspect that they are not looking for food, Inuyasha," the monk smiled.  
  
"What are you talking about, Miroku?" Inuyasha asked as he went to get the little kitsune.  
  
"I mean that they know that we will look if they knew that we knew."   
  
The little kitsune went infront of Miroku and asked, "Miroku, I don't understand what you mean?"

Miroku looked at both the kitsune and Inuyasha, "I mean that they are going to the hot springs, Shippo. And if you don't mind I have to get something in the forest."   
  
Inuyasha jumped infront of him and yelled, "No you don't you peverted monk! Remember the last time you pulled that stunt? You got me in trouble!"  
  
Flash back  
  
"You pepping tod!" Sango yelled as she through a rock in the bushes.   
  
"Oh , it was just that little guy," Kagome glanced at the little creature.  
  
"We heard someone yelling," Miroku and Inuyasha went as they saw Kagome and Sango in nothing. Smack! Slap! Punch! (I think thats the lines. And if you say it isn't I don't care. This is my story!)  
  
End of Flash back  
  
"Yeah, but in the end it is all worth it. Right, Inuyasha?" Miroku said as he elbowed Inuyasha in the arm softly.   
  
"No it wasn't!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"You guys should grow up," said Shippo as he went to sit at the fork of the road, thinking to himself.   
  
"Yeah, this is the life," Kagome said as she went into the warm waters.   
  
"It is a good thing that we didn't tell those guys that we went here," Sango smiled as she went into the water.  
  
"What are we going to say when they see that we have no food?" Kagome asked as she waited for Sangos' answer.   
  
"We just say we didn't find any." Kagome smiled and nodded her head. Then they started to laugh. Next they hear something in the trees.   
  
"Sango, did you hear," Kagome was stopped as Sango answered, "Yes. Who's there!"   
  
Everything was in complete silent. They didn't hear a sound, not even hear the wind.   
  
"I think we're losing it Sango." But Sango didn't listen as she looked around one more time.   
  
"I guess your right."  
  
They went out and got dressed. As they were about to go back to camp, something jumped through the trees.   
  
"Sango..." Kagome went to huddle her. Then a creature came out and took Kagome. Inuyasha saw what was happening and ran for her. But he was too slow to catch up with them.  
  
"Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
He fell to his knees and looked at the ground. Splash. A puddle was forming right infront of his face.  
  
"Inuyasha, you must get up. We have to go get Kagome," Miroku went up to him as he didn't notice that Inuyasha was crying.   
  
"Inuyasha.." Sango knew what Inuyasha was doing.  
  
Finally he got up and ordered, "Lets go get Kagome and kill the bastard that took her."  
  
Sango went up to them and said, "Kagome said something before she was taken away."   
  
"What was it then?" Miroku asked.   
  
"She said that the thing had four of the jewel fragments. Two in each leg."   
  
"Great, now we know what we are up against. I bet it was Koga that took her, that jackass," Inuyasha said as he was about to jump off to find her.  
  
"Wait! There was one more thing she said to me," Sango said, "She said that it was a human and I felt her frighteness. And not the part about the thing, it was like she didn't want to remember something."   
  
Inuyasha jumped up, went through the trees, and yelled, "Don't worry, Kagome. We'll find you. Kagome!"

##################################################################################  
So, what do you think? I hope that that will keep you coming, I hope. The next chapter gets better I promise. Also I want to know what you think about it, so that means for you to review. Don't care for the flames out there. Well, what happens to Kagome as she sees the face of her kidnapper? She is frighten at what she sees. Why is Kagome scared? Will Inuyasha find Kagome at all? Well you will have to find out.  
  
This is brought to you by....   
  
Ramen! For Inuyasha sakes he will buy one then get one free. Why don't you get one free, you ask? Well he has the Tetsusaiga. What do you have that will slice me in half? Ramen! The food that makes you crazy.   
  
This commerical doesn't not let you have one if you bring a weapon. This commerical is also completely fake! FAKE, FAKE, F-A-K-E!  
  
Authors Note- No do not expect me to make another commerical either. See ya!


	2. The Facts and the Death

Blackberry14- Hey, this chapter I just made up the last minute. I was dancing around my room, literally, and I couldn't think who should be the kidnapper. All of the sudden the idea popped into my head. I started to tell my sister about it but she ignored me and that made me really mad. Well here's the chapter.  
  
Inuyasha- Yeah, we all know that she is a complete lunny.   
  
Blackberry14- Shut up! I told you not to tell anybody.  
  
Inuyasha- Feh, whatever.  
  
Blackberry14- Lets just get this story started.  
  
Disclaimer- You know what I am going to say so just read already.  
##################################################################################

"Ouch!" Kagome landed hard on her back as the kidnapper dropped her.   
  
"What do you want...," Kagome was stopped as she saw the face of her kidnapper.   
  
It was a little girl with brown eyes, black raven hair, and a angry expression.   
  
"Ah, I finally found you Kagome. It seems that you remember me, am I right?" the little girl asked as she went closer towards Kagome.   
  
"Your Imyme," Kagome started to cry as she couldn't stand saying her name.   
  
"Yes, I am Imyme. You killed me Kagome. You never listened to your grandpa. You dared me to go in there, the shrine where the well was at. You came along and you saw me leaning at the edge of it," Imyme anger started to rise even more as she shouted.   
  
"You never did warn me to stay away from the edge. You saw me fall in it and you never ran to save me. I even reached out my hand for you to catch me but no you stand there all frighten. Kagome you are such a fool."   
  
Kagome stared at her with tears running down her face, "I'm sorry, Imyme. I didn't know what to do."  
  
Imyme went a little closer, "And because of that I had to die!" Kagome wiped away her tears as she began to questioned, "Wait a minute, if you die there, which you did, then why are you walking as if nothing happened?"   
  
She fell to her knees and said, "Because when I died in that well my soul was captured in it. My family left me there so they didn't have to see my dead body. But ever since you came through that well, the Shikon No Tama's power awoken me, having the power to live again."   
  
Imyme began to search for rope, as she got it she began to tie Kagome up.   
  
"But that didn't last for long. I knew that I needed the shards to keep me alive, so I ran into a bamboo, fured person named Naraku and he gave me four pieces of the shard, but I didn't have intentions to listen to him as I had one thing in my mind. To kill you!"   
  
"Imyme... I didn't know that I brought you so much pain," Kagome said as she couldn't look at her face.   
  
"It didn't matter if you did because I had to live through the pain! But it matters not as I am going to let you live in pain as I have."  
  
Kagome moved back as she hit against the wall, "What are you going to do to me? Kill me?"   
  
Imyme began to laugh, "No way. That would be to easy. I will let this Inuyasha person come and find me. I will make him die. Then the monk, after that the demon exterminator, and finally that little kitsune."   
  
Inuyasha went flying through the air. 'Kagome where are you?'  
  
"Inuyasha slow down!" Miroku yelled as Inuyasha finally stopped, "I know that you want to find her but we have to be careful. We don't know what we are up against."   
  
Sango went up, beside Inuyasha, "Sorry Miroku, but I think we should let Inuyasha do his business. I know how Inuyasha feels and I really want to find her as soon as possible."   
  
"Fine, but don't blame me if you die," Miroku said as he crossed his arms, "But there is one thing I want to do before you die, Sango."   
  
The perveted monk reached his hand out and grabbed Sango's behind. Slap!   
  
"You are such a dirty man."   
  
#############################################################################  
  
Sorry guys for the short chapter. I got to bored and it is like 11:03 p.m. (at least that is the time I got done with it), so I have to go to bed. Review people. Oh yeah, Kagome is in real trouble. Will the ones she loves die and will she save the ones she loves by killing her own friend? Well like always, wait and see!


	3. Human Inuyasha and the Truth

Blackberry14- I really hate it when people don't read this story. I worked so hard on it. But it doesn't mean that just because nobody is sending a review doesn't mean I am going to cancel this. Well at least I got to this story. I have been working on like 7 stories!  
  
Inuyasha- She finally got to us?  
  
Kagome- 'just waking up' We are starting now? Its like 11:07 in the morning.  
  
Blackberry14- You guys are so lazy. I woke up at 7:00 in the morning!   
  
Inuyasha- Oh just cry me a river, build a bridge, and get over it!  
  
Blackberry14- Lets just start the story.  
  
Disclaimer- Leave me alone. I want to go back to sleep.  
  
Inuyasha jumped higher and higher, to see if he could see Kagome. As he was about to land on a branch, he missed it and fell face first to the ground.  
  
"Ouch, that hurt."  
  
Sango ran up to him, "Inuyasha, are you all right?"  
  
Inuyasha notice her right there and stood up straight, "Of course I am. I am not human, unlike you and Miroku."  
  
"Inuyasha, it seems that you want to get there and save Kagome real fast. May I ask why?" Miroku came up to him.  
  
"It's nothing, really."  
  
Shippo ruined it and said, "He just wants to get this over with because tonight is the night he turns into a human."  
  
Inuyasha hit Shippo across his head.  
  
"Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch! What did you do that for?!" Shippo cried out.  
  
"You should shut up once in awhile!"  
  
"Okay, guys. We need to get to Kagome real fast then, don't we," Sango pointed out as she tired to break up Shippo and Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha, once again, jumped higher and higher into the sky. 'Where are you, Kagome?'  
  
Imyme looked outside as she saw the hanyou jumping up and down.  
  
"He is coming closer. Just like I planned it would be," Imyme laughted.  
  
"Inuyasha, please don't come here. Please," Kagome mummered to herself.  
  
Imyme heard her and kick her.  
  
"Shut up, I have no time for foolish nonsence! He will die tonight."  
  
Kagome started to rub to the rope against to wall, hoping it would cut.  
  
"He's here. Now you know what to do?" Imyme pulled out a knife.  
  
"Please, kill me. Don't take his life just because of what I did!"  
  
"Ah, it seems that you are in love with him. This makes it much more interesting."  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha called out.  
  
Imyme hid behind a rock. Inuyasha came closer and closer to his death. Then Imyme jumped up and cut right through his stomach. Inuyasha eyes widen.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out.  
  
Inuyasha then blinked and took Imyme's wrist and pulled it back.  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
Imyme jumped back and put the knife under Kagome's chin.  
  
"I am afraid that I have underestimated you. No matter, I will kill you!"  
  
Imyme got up and ran to him. As Inuyasha dodged her attack something beat in him.   
  
Inuyasha looked outside and saw the sun going down.  
  
"Not tonight, not now."  
  
Kagome saw what was happening.  
  
"Inuyasha...."  
  
Then his hair became black and his ears went away. His claws went back and he became a human. He hated this form because it made him weaker.  
  
"Damn."  
  
Imyme saw what was happening.  
  
"Oh, this makes it to interesting. I kill you as a human. What a great thing to tell the demons. Me, killing Inuyasha. That would sound great."  
  
Imyme went full charge and got Inuyasha at his heart.  
  
"Inuyasha, no!"   
  
Inuyasha fell down to the ground. Kagomes' rope finally cut off and she ran up to him.   
  
"Inuyasha, no..."  
  
Imyme laught. Kagome got even angrier.  
  
"Imyme, I have to tell you something."  
  
Imyme stopped laughing, "Any final words?"  
  
"I didn't kill you. It wasn't me. It was...."  
  
#############################################################################  
  
You know what I like about writing stories. It is that I can make cliffhangers. Like right now. Hahaha. Well Kagome was about to tell Imyme the truth. Will she accept it or will there be more danger than before. I don't know. Well, wait and see!  
  
Inuyasha- Does that mean we can go back to bed?  
  
Kagome- Oh, forget her. Goodnight 'starts yawning'.  
  
Inuyasha- Night.  
  
Blackberry14- And I just have to stay up because I have to work on my other stories. This sucks. Well, see ya! 


	4. It Was

Blackberry14- Okay, Inuyasha, you have to calm down!  
  
Inuyasha- Who is it?! Who is it?!  
  
Blackberry14- Kagome....  
  
Kagome- Sit boy!  
  
Inuyasha- 'lands face first'  
  
Blackberry14- Inuyasha has been very excited about the 4th chapter. I bet you are, too. So lets get on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer- I want to know, too!  
  
#############################################################################  
  
Kagome shouted at Imyme, "I wasn't me who kill you! I was Kikyo!"  
  
Inuyasha gasped and so did Imyme.   
  
"Who is Kikyo?"   
  
Kagome started to cry, "The reason why me and Kikyo look alike is because she is my twin."   
  
Inuyasha eyes widen. "I know that you are thinking, 'that is impossible' but actually, it isn't."  
  
Imyme sat right next to Kagome, "Then why can't I just blame you!"   
  
Kagome looked right at her, "You see, Kikyo and I were born twins. But when we were only 6 years old, the time that you died, our parents got a message that Kikyo would have to died. So they went through the well and gave her to a village." Kagome wiped her hot tears away, "When I saw her it was such a happy moment. But when I found out that Inuyasha loved her, I couldn't take it. That is why I would get angry at him if he was with Kikyo."   
  
Inuyasha staggered up, "So this whole time, and you never wanted me to know." Inuyasha then fell right back down.   
  
Kagome went to catch him as he then fell right into her arms, "Inuyasha....."   
  
Imyme just stood there, "So, it was Kikyo. I will find her and kill her instead!" Imyme jumped out of the cave and went to look for Kikyo.   
  
"Oh no, Kikyo.." Inuyasha was past out as Miroku and them went into the cave.   
  
"Is he alright?" asked Miroku as he went to check his wounds.   
  
"I think so, but I am afraid that she got him in the heart."   
  
Miroku did his perverted face, "A woman you say.."   
  
Sango went up to him and hit him with her boomnerang. "I guess I deserve that one.." Sango went to help Kagome pick him up. "Sango, Imyme went to kill Kikyo."   
  
Sango looked at her, "Why would she want to go after her? She has no part of this."   
  
Kagome and them made camp and Kagome explained to them the whole story.   
  
"So you and Kikyo are twins?" Miroku was shocked.   
  
"Yes, but even though she is the worst. We still need to save her. She is still my twin," Kagome said sadly.   
  
"When do you think he will wake up?" Shippo asked.   
  
Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, "He is a human now. It would take a awhile, but when he turns back to a hanyou he will recover much quicker." Kagome though was still worried about him.  
  
#############################################################################  
  
You know what? I am lazy. Okay, so that was a shocker, wasn't it? Well Imyme finds Kikyo and Inuyasha is still a human. Will they make it in time to save Kikyo and is there something Inuyasha has to say to Kikyo, as well? Wait and see!  
  
Inuyasha- It was Kikyo?  
  
Blackberry14- Just read the story again, you dog.  
  
Kagome- I know I am alot prettier than Kikyo.  
  
Blackberry14- 0.o Okay.... well, see ya!  
  
Inuyasha- Yeah right.  
  
Kagome- Sit boy!  
  
Inuyasha- 'lands on ground again' Ouch! 


	5. Imyme's Revenge and Inuyasha's Truth

Blackberry14- This sucks.  
  
Inuyasha- What does?  
  
Blackberry14- I have to write tons of stories just for people to be satifyied 'sign'  
  
Kagome- But all your hard work is paying off. Right?  
  
Blackberry14- I guess your right. Lets get on with the story 'sign'  
  
Disclaimer- That is it! I quit! This disclaimer job sucks 'packs his/her bags and goes on an airplane'  
  
#############################################################################  
  
The starless sky was so beautiful. Kagome just stared at it and adored its beauty. Then she looked over at Inuyasha. She couldn't keep her eyes off him.  
  
"Why does time seem to stop, but everything else is moving?" Kagome asked Inuyasha, even though she knew he couldn't hear her.   
  
She went over to him and laid right beside him.  
  
"Inuyasha...." Kagome couldn't finish her sentence.  
  
She put her arms around him and fell asleep.  
  
Imyme jumped through the trees and went to a little village.  
  
"I can sense her here. Now just to get her location and..." Imyme stopped as she saw Kikyo walking in the village, with some little children.  
  
"You should go to bed," Kikyo laughed as she saw them helping her with the herbs.  
  
"But we're not sleepy," the little girl said. Then she yawned. Kikyo laughed.  
  
"Now, go on. Your parents maybe worried about you."  
  
They nodded their heads and ran off. Kikyo's happy expression turned stern.  
  
"Come out. I knew that you were here, so show yourself!" Kikyo called out. Then something went out of the trees.  
  
"Hello..... Kikyo," Imyme smiled.  
  
Kikyo took out her bow n' arrows, "What do you want here?"  
  
Imyme didn't change her expression, "I have come for you. Kagome told me that you were the one that killed me."  
  
Kikyo face turned to shock. Imyme went closer as she had a knife behind her back.  
  
"I have come here to finish you off," Imyme said as she put the knife infront of her.  
  
"What did Kagome tell you?" Kikyo asked as she did a offence mode.  
  
"All she told me is that you are twins and that you are the one who killed me."  
  
Kikyo placed her bow back. Imyme, however, didn't put away the knife.  
  
"Kikyo... this is the day that you die!" Imyme cried out as she charged at Kikyo.  
  
Kirara lifted his/her head up. Sango noticed Kirara and sat up.  
  
"What is wrong?" Sango asked Kirara. Kirara began to growl. Miroku woked up.  
  
"I sense something," Miroku called out. Kagome got up as she saw Inuyasha move a little.  
  
"Inuyasha, you shouldn't move. You are badly hurt," said Kagome as she tried to lay Inuyasha back down.  
  
"I am guessing that it is Imyme. She probably found Kikyo," Miroku assumed.  
  
"He is right. I can sense the sacred jewel shards," Kagome added.  
  
Inuyasha stood up, "We have to save her."  
  
Sango went over to Kagome, "We shouldn't let Inuyasha move. He is still badly hurt from that last attack."  
  
Kagome nodded, "Inuyasha, she is right. You shouldn't move."  
  
But he didn't listen and started to walk in the direction Miroku pointed out before.   
  
"Inuyasha, you shouldn't go in your condition. It will be too risky for you to go," Miroku said as he bashed him in the head with his staf.   
  
Inuyasha called out, "Well, that didn't help!"  
  
Kagome, "We have to save her and quick or else she is going to die again."  
  
Miroku and Sango nodded. Kagome went to help with Inuyasha and placed him on Kiraras' back.   
  
Imyme charged for Kikyo but her attack was blowed away by Kikyos' powers.   
  
"I forgot. You are a priestess. You are stronger than I thought."  
  
Imyme wiped the blood that was running down her face. Then she stuck out her hand. It began to glow.  
  
"I am no mere human as you have noticed," Imyme said as her hand began to glow even brighter.  
  
"I realized that after I sense the shards. That is why I must destory you," Kikyo said as she raised her bow back and tried to shoot Imyme, but missed.  
  
"You will die," Imymes' hand seemed not to stop glowing. Then she called out, "Ajaccio!"  
  
Imyme's glowing hand turned into a energy ball. Kikyo's eyes widen.  
  
"Good-bye, Kikyo."   
  
Something rustled in the bushes. It was Inuyasha.  
  
"You better leave her alone!" Inuyasha barked at her.  
  
"I thought I got rid of you before. Well there will be no second chance. Say your prayers, Inuyasha!" Imyme cried out as she threw the energey ball towards Inuyasha. But a force field blocked Imyme's attack. Miroku held up his staf to sastain the blast.   
  
"Hurry, Sango!" Miroku called out to her. Sango threw her boomarage at Imyme. But missed.  
  
"She has those jewel shards in her legs. It is impossible to hit her if she is as fast a lightening," Sango complained.  
  
Inuyasha went up to Kikyo.  
  
"Kikyo, I have to tell you something."  
  
Kikyo asked, "What is it?"  
  
Inuyasha, "Kikyo, I..."  
  
#############################################################################  
  
It is really not like a cliffhanger. It is more like a pause until the next chapter. Well gots to go to bed. It is like 1:04 a.m. (at least that is the time I got done with this chapter) Good night Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha- Good night.  
  
Kagome- Good night, Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha- Good night, Kagome. Good night, Miroku.  
  
Blackberry14- How did Miroku sneak in here? Oh god, don't you dare....  
  
Miroku- 'grops her butt'  
  
Blackberry14- We had a deal, remember? If I gave you your own story then you would stop groping my butt!  
  
Miroku- Umm.. I forgot?  
  
Blackberry14- 'hit him, gets him out cold' You hentai.  
  
Miroku- XD 


	6. The Final Love

Blackberry14- I would like to dedicate this chapter to Dark angel313. She is the coolest. Loves ya!  
  
Inuyasha- That means you don't love me?  
  
Blackberry14- Don't worry Inuyasha. I still love you and everyone else. Besides Naraku.  
  
Naraku- Why am I never loved?  
  
Blackberry14- That is an easy question. You are evil!  
  
Naraku- 'sign' Rumiko had to make me evil 'sign'.  
  
Blackberry14- Whatever. Let the story began!  
  
Notice- I put me in it just for three lines but don't worry about the story line. I am going to fix that DURING the story. Just read and you know what I am talking about.  
  
Disclaimer- I said I quit! Don't you get it!?  
  
#############################################################################  
  
Inuyasha staggered up to Kikyo.  
  
"Kikyo, I have to tell you something."  
  
Kikyo looked at him, "What is it that you want to tell me?"  
  
Inuyasha took on his final words, "I am your cousin."  
  
(Blackberry14- Ewwww! I can't believe I just wrote that! Let me start that again. The part when he tells her something.)  
  
Inuyasha took on his final words, "I love not you, but Kagura!"  
  
(Blackberry14- Oh god, that is disturbing. Lets try that again.)  
  
Inuyasha took on his final words, "I love not you, but Kagome."  
  
(Blackberry14- That sounds alot better.)  
  
Kikyo's eyes widen, "You don't love me!"  
  
Inuyasha went to look over at Kagome, "Yes, I realized that I could never love you and be with you forever if you are a pile of earth. I am sorry."  
  
Kikyo's eyes filled with anger, "I can't believe that you would betray me! You must die now!"  
  
Kikyo pulled back her arrow and shoot Inuyasha in the chest. He fell down on the ground, not moving.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out as she went over to him.  
  
"You are truely evil, Kikyo. You have no heart," said Sango as she went over to fight her.  
  
"Sango, no!" Miroku called out. But it was to late. Sango raised her boomarge and tried to hit Kikyo. It was a failure. Her attack was deflected by Kikyo and hit Sango instead.  
  
"Sango!" Kagome cried out. Sango laid there, motionless. Miroku hurried over to her and checked if she was still breathing.  
  
"Don't worry. She has some serious injuries, but she is still alive."  
  
Kagome signed.  
  
"This is so stupid. I am suppose to be the one killing you all, not Kikyo!" Imyme complained.  
  
Imyme stuck out her hand once more and called out, "Ajaccio!" Then she threw it at them. Kirara jumped in and carried off the others, but left Kikyo.  
  
"No!!" Kikyo cried out. Then there was nothing but rubble.  
  
"Where is, Kikyo?" Kagome asked Miroku as she saw his strickened face.  
  
"She was hit by the blast. There was no way she could of survive that attack."  
  
Kagome started to tear up until she saw Kikyo, pulling back her arrow and hit Imyme.  
  
"You...will...regret...ever...doing.." But Imyme couldn't finish her words as she fell on the ground, dead.  
  
Kikyo was still standing. Until, she, then, fell on the ground as well, dead.  
  
"Kikyo!" Inuyasha cried out with his weak breath. Then he fainted.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome was happy that he was still alive, but Kikyo.  
  
"We should go back to the village and tend to these wounds," Miroku insisted.  
  
Kagome nodded, "Right."  
  
The morning sun rose as Inuyasha turned back to his hanyou form.  
  
"Inuyasha will be alright, but Sango will be out for a few days," Miroku said as he went out the door. Kagome stayed by Inuyasha side, not leaving him for even a moment. Then she saw him open his eyes.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out as she went to hug him.  
  
"Where am I?" Inuyasha asked her.  
  
"We are back a Kaede's hut. You will be alright."  
  
Inuyasha tried to get up, but only to fall right back down. "Kikyo is dead, isn't she."  
  
Kagome started to tear up, "Yes, I am afraid that she is. If it wasn't for her, though, we would be all dead."  
  
Inuyasha coughed, "That is great to hear."  
  
Then he fainted again. Kagome smiled and sobbed.  
  
"It's all over, Inuyasha. It's all over."  
  
#############################################################################  
  
The end! Sorry it couldn't be longer. It is just I wanted to get done with this story. Thanks for reading!  
  
Inuyasha- Yep, it sucked.  
  
Kagome- Will you stop making fun of her!  
  
Inuyasha- I am not making fun of her. I am only telling the truth!  
  
Kagome- Sit boy!  
  
Inuyasha- 'face first on ground'  
  
Blackberry14- Thanks Kagome. And thank you, Dark angel313. You are the best! Loves ya! 


End file.
